


The 221B Collection (podfic)

by CumberCurlyGirl



Series: My 221Bs.   221 words, last word starts with B.  Each of these ficlets stand alone. [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 20 minutes long, 221B Ficlet, 221b Ficlets, A collection of 221B Ficlets, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Ratings from G to M, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl
Summary: A podfic collection of all of my Johnlock 221B ficlets.  Additional ficlets will be added to the file as they are written.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: My 221Bs.   221 words, last word starts with B.  Each of these ficlets stand alone. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The 221B Collection (podfic)

Click here for podfic on SoundCloud (downloads enabled):

[The 221B Collection (Podfic)](https://soundcloud.com/kyndall-potts/221b-collection)

Or listen directly here:

[CumberCurlyGirl](https://soundcloud.com/kyndall-potts) · [221B Collection](https://soundcloud.com/kyndall-potts/221b-collection)


End file.
